


Reflections

by erraticallyinspired



Series: Kink Meme Fills [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Masturbation, Other, dwarrowdam!Kíli, fem!Kili, mostly just Kili though, the others are really just mentioned in the prologue and in the goofy bonus chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:02:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/erraticallyinspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt on the Hobbit Kink Meme:<br/>"A lady Kili enjoys masturbating in front of a mirror. </p>
<p>No pairings please. Just Kili, her hand, and a mirror."</p>
<p>(First chapter is a short prologue, middle chapter is the smut, last chapter is a goofy alternate piece I wrote at 2am)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue (Or Three Times Kili Wanted to be Alone But Wasn't)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt link: http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/9471.html?thread=20338431#t20338431
> 
> First chapter is a prologue with spoilers for both movies so far.
> 
> Also, if you're reading my other Hobbit fic, I'm almost done with the second chapter. It should be up within a few days! I'm stuck on my Teen Wolf fic, though, so I can't say when that one will be updated.

It had been much too long since Kili was alone. Of course, she loved spending time with her brother and uncle. Really! She and Fili were practically inseparable, and neither of them saw Thorin very often at all, but this was _too much_. Every single day – at every _moment_ of the day – there were up to twelve dwarves, a wizard, and a hobbit around her, and then there were the orcs. And the _elves!_ (Not that the red-haired one’s company would be such an averse idea at the moment.)

All in all, there had been only three opportunities to be by herself in the last year. 

**First** there was their stay at Bilbo’s. The hobbit’s house had a few guest bedrooms they’d made use of, but she, Fili, Dwalin, and Balin had shared one, because not only were there few to begin with, but Thorin insisted on having a room to himself. Her brother and the sons of Fundin wouldn’t damage her honor, he’d insisted. (Really, she loved her uncle, but he didn’t understand what it was like to be one of very few dwarrowdams her age.)

 **Then** there was Rivendell. She’d had the bleeds for most of their short stay. Not that anyone felt safe enough with elves to be by themselves. It had taken quite a lot of arguing to convince Thorin to let her go off by herself every time she had to relieve herself. In the end, she’d had to let Fili stay a short distance behind. _Stubborn uncle._

The **third** time had also been with the elves. But there were guards right there! And others of the company would have heard, even if they could not see! No, Kili hadn’t done a thing then.

And then she’d been _shot!_ So not only was she unable to relax a little, she was banned from going to Erebor, too. Kili wasn’t very fond of the quest so far.

Tauriel (and some orcs) had come and gone then, though he and the others were supposed to stay one night longer before heading for the mountain. She had one night, one room (she’d put her foot down when Fili discussed sharing), one opportunity, and she was going to take it.


	2. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili _finally_ gets some alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to apologize ahead of time for really shitty smut. This is maybe the third time I've had the opportunity to write it, and I've never written this sort of situation.

Locking the door securely, Kili toed off her boots and began to strip. Layer by layer of dirty, ripped clothes were tossed onto a pile by the door. She looked at the full-length mirror in the corner and smirked. It wasn’t hard to pull closer. Close enough to see herself, head to toe, arm to arm, without anything being cut off. 

She squeezed her legs together once more before perching on the edge of the bed and spreading them. Her hips twitched as she felt the open air hit her sex. _Oh Mahal_ , it had been so long. Cupping herself with her right hand, she focused on the feeling. The longer she could draw this out, the more satisfying it would be. A few moments later, she stroked her slit with a sigh. Parted the lips with a few fingers. Teased a finger around her clit, never touching. 

It felt so good, and it looked even better. Kili could see everything in the mirror. Her labia was shiny with her own lubricant (the bed wet with it, because it had been _oh_ so long), her nub swollen with her need. She slid a finger into her channel and let out a small cry as it rubbed at her sweet spot, making the muscles clench around the digit. With only one finger in, she was by no means stuffed, but the sight added another dimension to her pleasure, and she forced herself to remove the finger, swirling it around her clit again instead. The extra slick felt beautiful around it. 

Her clit was so swollen, aching to be touched, and Kili couldn’t stand it much longer. First it was just a quick swipe across the nub, a strangled moan crawling out of her throat. It seemed to throb at the contact. Another swipe. Another, and now the finger was no longer circling it, but constantly touching. Slow swirls became quick, frantic. She was cresting, she knew that. She was _so close_ and –

– her hips jerked, and she hastily slipped two, then three fingers into her channel, whimpering at how full she felt, how full she _looked_. Her thumb rubbed against her clit harshly. She took in ragged breaths as it all converged: the stimulation of her nub, of her sweet spot, and the utterly debauched sight she found in the mirror. Her breasts, not large but not small either, heaved with each intake. Small rivulets of sweat ran down her chest, between them and down her stomach. Her face was flushed red, her mouth open as little gasps and cries streamed out. She gripped one of her breasts with her left hand. Fingers pinched at her nipples until they, too, were swollen, and she slipped a few digits into her mouth, wetting them, dragging them past her rough beard, and swiping them across her breasts, the wet calluses providing a torturous sort of pleasure that ripped a moan out of her throat, which she muffled by closing her mouth.

One last rough rub to her sweet spot, her clit, her breasts, threw her over the edge. Kili shouted as her channel began clenching down brutally on her fingers. But it was not over. Looking into the mirror, the sight of her breaking down spurred her on, and her thumb continued its frantic rubbing, her left hand tormenting her nipples until they were too sore to touch. 

She kept going until her channel clenched weakly once more before it was still. Her clit was almost painfully overstimulated.

But Kili was satisfied. A wave of calm, of peace settled over her, and she laughed heartily at her reflection. The dwarrowdam across from her sported a silly grin under her stubble, sticky fingers, and sticky thighs. Her breasts were red and swollen, her sex the same. And the bed was _soaked._

Standing up on weak, jelly legs, she pulled on her underthings and crawled into bed. She had no doubt she’d have a good sleep that night.


	3. Not so Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili hears his sister screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at 2am, which is not exactly when I make the best life choices. Sorry?

Fili heard the shout and stood up quickly, eyes widening in fear. _Kili._ Taking the steps three at a time, he ran as quickly as he could to her room and threw his weight at the door. The lock, obviously of cheap make, broke under the onslaught, and his shoulder thumped against the ground. Where was the danger?

He looked around, and –

– _oh._ Kili was, well, fine. Their eyes met, a strangled noise escaping him. Siblings _weren’t_ supposed to see this much of each other. He rolled over and scrambled out of the room on hands and knees, pulling the door closed as an afterthought as his sister squawked his name from the bed in anger.


End file.
